


Utopia for Two

by CelestialGokuRose



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Goku Black/Zamasu Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialGokuRose/pseuds/CelestialGokuRose
Summary: Trunks  thought that he beat Zamasu and Goku Black, however he was gravely mistaken when the Zero Mortals Plan is 100% successful..





	Utopia for Two

Trunks and Zamasu's breathing became heavy as energy swords clashed together, they both stopped there movements to look up toward the shining sky.

"What the hell is that?" The Fused Kai asked with an aggravated tone.

"I-it's energy.." Trunks stood in awe admiring the light orb until his attention was drawn to the Z sword. His weapon and aura became an amazing blue. "That's it everyone! Give me your energy so we can stop Zamasu!" Trunks instructed as Zamasu growled in annoyance.

"Go ahead and collect all the energy you want, It won't come anywhere close to a god's!" He yelled toward the young fighter before taking a leap forward and smashing his huge fist into the ground where the warrior once stood. Trunks was now floating in the air sword drawn back and ready to strike.

"Everyone! focus on me, we'll defeat Zamasu!" The energy sword extended as Trunks flew forward with the intent to kill the fused Kai.

"How dare you! You're just a mere mortal!" Zamasu cried out as Trunks attempted to strike, missing the kai at first until regaining his footing and impaling the greenish purple kai.

"This is what I think of your justic-" Trunks was cut off by Zamasu's massive fist becoming best friends with the his face.

"I've had enough of you insects..You all are on my last nerve! Now, be gone filthy mortals!" Zamasu bellowed as the very same fist that hurt Trunks grabbed his leg and squeezed. Trunks screamed as pain as his leg broke into pieces. Zamasu then brought Trunks close to his massive chest and spoke into his ear softly.

"Now you shall die along with the rest of your kind." He chuckled evilly, Trunk's screams were music to his ears, until the screams became silent . This is what was needed to fulfill justice. This is what the Zero Mortal plan was all about. In this moment, all felt right in the world of Zamasu.

To insure that Trunks was really with King Kai, Zamasu snapped his neck and sighed, the fused kaioshin found Goku and Vegeta and finished them off with ease due to the team being exhausted from their battle previously with the corrupted kaioshin. To ease his godly mind, Zamasu made damn sure that every mortal was finished, Zamasu let out a deadly holy wrath attack that destroyed everything and everyone. The deed was done, The Zero mortals plan was a success. 

"At least. I can rule my utopia w-with ease.." He let out a strained breath as he fell to his knees while he brought his green palm to his chest. "Damn..that mortal pushed me to hard this body..the rejection from the mortal side of this fusion..It's taking a toll." The fused kaioshin collapsed onto the soot.

"I-I feel so happy..so complete..B-Black.-" Zamasu's eyes rolled to the back of his skull slowly as he slipped into a deep recovery sleep.

\------------

It only felt like a few moments to the kai, but who cares? Time does not matter now. The fused kaioshin woke up, moving his head slightly to the right, he brought his hand that the time ring occupied to his face and rubbed at his eyes. Zamasu was slightly confused as to why he was no longer partly purple. 

"The hell..?" He pondered but didn't put to much thought into it. With a slight shift of his core, Zamasu was perked up by his elbows taking note of his surroundings. The once corrupted kaioshin gazed upon his utopia, all was silent.. not a whisper nor shift of boots could be heard. Only the faint sounds of fire crackling as building burned.

The Fused Kai stood up slowly and brushed the ashes off of his godly outfit before taking a deep inhale of the ruined air. It was surreal to see his plan completed..

"Beautiful..Our utopia is so beautiful don’t you agree Black-?" Zamasu drew his attention away from the mayhem and smiled to the empty space next to him. His smile faded after he noticed that his comrade was not present.

"Oh wait..you're not beside me anymore, I forgot that we fused for a brief moment.." The tyrant sighed and gazed at his green palms. He brought his hands to his face then shifted them backwards to run his fingers over the potara earrings. The kaioshin ascended to the sky and extended his arms outwards before bringing his arms in so he could hold himself tightly. Closing his pale blue eyes and throwing his head back, the kai let out a loud victory scream.

"I am the most noble, beautiful and powerful kami in existence, Now praise me and never ever stop!" The tyrant's voice echoed in the distance as a bright glowing halo formed behind his white spiked hair.

"This is the power of a god, this is our power. Together for justice.." Zamasu mumbled to himself before taking off toward his and Black's cabin in the woods taking in the sights of destruction.

 

\-------------

 

Zamasu gasped in surprise, shaking his head slightly as he took in the sight of the old cabin that he and his comrade once occupied. 

“Damn Saiyan destroyed our hide away, now I’ll have to fix it, pah.” the green kai rolled his eyes before ascending towards the old base. 

“Hmmm..” He pondered before extending his palms forward and inhaling deeply. The supreme kai envisioned the old cabin, it was simple but homely, wholesome almost, and he felt safe there with Black. Everything just made sense with the tyrant by his side. Zamasu could rule a thousand cosmos with the false saiyan next to him. Hell he could do anything honestly when he really thought about it. Once again the halo formed behind his white locks and with a grunt, the cabin was back to normal. With a small smile, Zamasu guided himself to the balcony where he landed with grace, the halo slowly disappearing behind his frame. 

Zamasu took a few strides forward and opened the door making his way into the living room. “The fact that I got this almost perfect is impressive, I never doubted my godly abilities.” The supreme kai nodded in agreement with himself while walking toward the kitchen to start a pot of tea for himself. Zamasu finished making his tea just the way he likes it before finishing the cup and placing it in the sink to be washed for tomorrow morning. The fused kai decided to call it a night, the events from earlier were finally catching up with him, thus the kai needed a shower and some well earned rest. 

Zamasu made his way to the bathroom where he took in his godly form, awestruck by his divine body. “Sweet kami..” He stated to the silence, the green kai placed the hand that the time ring was on upon the mirror, glancing at everything his greedy eyes could land on. 

His torn clothes that exposed some muscle, his pale blue eyes, his now full head of hair. It was a lot to take in but Zamasu could admire himself every hour on the hour. Then again so could-  
The kaioshin shook his head and started the shower, discarding his beat up godly outfit and making his way to the shower where he hissed at the hot water trickling down his spine. It was a welcoming feeling that the kai took his time in. Soon after Zamasu was finished bathing, he made his way to the bedroom that was once his. The kai took the door knob in his palm, but something pulled him to Black’s old room. Like someone or something was calling his name inside. Zamasu shrugged it off before heading into his room for the night, welcoming the embrace of sleep as he fell onto the mattress. His eyes fluttering shut before sleep consumed him entirely.  
\----

The green kaioshin didn't know what woke him up first, between the nightmares of himself and Black failing with their utopia, or the fact that Black was speaking with him through his mind. Everything was so loud and dark..so very very dark. Before he knew it, Black's physical form came into view in front of the kaioshin. 

"So, our plan was a success I take it?" The tyrant smiled broadly, joy washed over his usual dark frame as he made his way to the new ruler of their Utopia. 

"Yes, my dear comrade we did it.. it was not easy though, those damn mortals almost got away." Zamasu stated to the false sayian. Shaking his head slightly with a sigh.

The pair didn't move from their spots for a long moment. The false sayian took a step forward and placed his hand on the smaller Kai's cheek, running his thumb over a bruise that had formed from their battle with Trunks. 

"They damaged your beautiful face my dear..what a pity I would have loved to get one more shot at knocking the daylights out of Trunks or that Goku fellow before we fused." Black spoke out.

Zamasu froze in place, he was conflicted, did he enjoy this sensation or did he hate it? Was he going crazy or was this real? It did feel real at this point in time.

"My sweet Zamasu if you don't move that cute face of your's-" Black began before running his free hand down the kai's arm to his hip, pulling him closer to his muscular frame. "Ya might get stuck making that face forever." 

Zamasu's breath hitched as Black was lost deeply into steel blue eyes. "B-Black what are you doing..?" The green kaioshin breathed as the tyrant placed his forehead on the smaller kai's. 

"You know I missed you deeply." Black began as he brushed his nose against Zamasu's. "I heard you calling for me when you gazed upon our world that we created. I wish I could have been there with you. To take in it's beauty, along with your's."

The green kai felt his cheeks and the tip of his pointy ears get hot with every complement his comrade spoke. "M-me to" he whispered lowly. All this was to much for the kai, his heart was beating so rapidly, the blood in his body was heading else where when Black took the thumb that was caressing Zamasu's cheek and placed it under his chin to force the smaller one to look at the tyrant. Black offered a smile before leaning closer their lips almost touching when all of a sudden a pink energy sword pierced the green kai's stomach. Stumbling backwards with a hand on the gaping wound, Zamasu gasped and fell to one knee then backwards. His back hitting the floor with some force. 

"B-Black!? H-how could you!?" Zamasu yelled with a strained breath. "I-I thought we were in this t-toget-" 

"Together? Pah you thought wrong my dear Zamasu." Black smiled inhumanly wide and collapsed next to Zamasu's body. The false saiyan placed his hands on Zamasu's stomach, "You're so fucking beautiful when you bleed my love." 

The Kai's eyes watered as tears spilled over. "B-Black.." He trailed off before jolting up and gasping for breath. He was in his room, sheets tangled in his sweat and limbs. The Kaioshin threw the blanket off his body, running his hands over where the wound was. "It's gone..it was just a nightmare.." He breathed, thankful that it was just a wicked nightmare. Zamasu turned his head to the door, he couldn't fight it anymore. The feeling of something pulling his godly body to Black's old room. The kai gave in and stepped out bed and made his way to Black's room. He placed his palm on the door knob and entered his comrade's old room. 

Black's room looked almost identical to Zamasu's, it was clean and the bed was made neatly. The fused Kai bit his bottom lip fighting with himself before his body took over and walked him to Black's bed. The moonlight illumined most of the room, however, once the kaioshin laid his head on the pillow he felt a mix of emotions, thus making him tear up and grip the pillow tightly. 

Wishing that there was a way that he could unfuse and see his saiyan once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!! Please let me know if I should continue this Fic sorry for any errors or anyone OOC :)


End file.
